Last
by Ore Fubar
Summary: yaoi - lemon eksplisit / 9 x 12


**Zankyou no Terror (c) Shinichiro Watanabe**

 **.**

 **Warning** **: yaoi, adult content alert, R-18, eksplisit lemon**

 **.**

 _Angst_

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

Nine mengerti bahwa pada akhirnya ia hanya punya dirinya sendiri.

Kemunculan Mishima Lisa, _kepulangan_ Five, dan pengkhianatan Twelve memang tidak pernah ia perhitungkan sebelumnya. Dalam kondisi apapun, Nine tetap mengandalkan dirinya sendiri. Atau mungkin ia memang ditakdirkan menjadi _aloner_? Pemuda dengan nama samaran Kokonoe Arata itu tanpa sadar melirik pada _Hisami Touji;_ rekannya selama 17 tahun ia _bertahan,_ yang sedang tidur di kursi usang markas mereka.

Twelve membawa masuk Mishima Lisa bukan tanpa alasan; gadis itu nampak seperti orang yang _tersesat,_ kemudian Twelve merasa _bahwa mereka sama._ Ketertarikan Twelve terhadap gadis berambut pendek itu tidak bisa dipungkiri –bagi Nine sendiri, yang selalu memperhatikan sang _Hisami_ selama mata bisa memandang.

Kecewa? Merasa ditinggalkan?

Nine sudah siap menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk semacam itu; selain kematian, dirinya yang berjuang sendiri di akhir kisah sudah jadi tanggungannya sebagai peran utama. Maka ia tidak banyak berkomentar ketika lagi-lagi Mishima Lisa memunculkan diri dan kabur dari _naungannya;_ Twelve repot-repot mencari kemudian menjemput gadis itu dan membawanya pulang, penolakan tegas dari Nine bukanlah apa-apa bagi seorang pemuda yang _menemukan gadisnya_.

Jika Nine bisa, ia ingin memeluk pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. _Sekali saja._ Atau bahkan jika _kebahagiaan_ akan datang kepadanya, sentuhan dan cumbuan ingin ia bubuhkan pada wajah sehangat mentari juga tubuh ringkih yang selalu nampak rapuh. Sejak awal ia sudah gila. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang waras. Mishima Lisa, perasaan Twelve, obsesi Five, dan _hasrat_ Nine.

Maka ia tidak perlu menahan diri ketika tubuhnya bergerak sesuai dengan dorongan hatinya; Mishima Lisa tertidur di kasur Twelve, meskipun gadis itu memergoki Nine ia akan merasa sangat baik-baik saja –atau malah bisa jadi jurus ampuh untuk _mengusir_ eksistensi yang merusak kebersamaannya itu, meskipun Nine sejatinya tidak terlalu menyimpan benci kesumat.

Twelve bernapas tenang dan teratur. Dada kurusnya naik-turun dengan ritme pelan, Nine bisa merasakan hembusan napas sang pemuda ketika ia mendekatkan wajah dan mendaratkan bibir pada permukaan kening yang tertutupi rambut; tercium wangi manis, Twelve begitu memperhatikan perawatan fisiknya.

Nine semakin merasa yakin dengan perasaan bergejolak; pemuda itu beralih posisi, merangkak dan memerangkap Twelve hingga ia bisa _mengeksploitasi_ si _Hisami_ dengan leluasa. Tangannya ditaruh di samping kepala, wajah kembali mendekat dan mengendus leher polos yang terekspos di depan matanya.

Reaksi dari Twelve yang mengeryitkan sebelah alis dan _bersuara refleks_ membuat Nine semakin didesak hasrat; pemuda berkacamata itu memberanikan diri untuk mencium bahkan menjilat permukaan leher yang terbuka, sebelah tangan menyelipkan diri pada kaus kuning dan Twelve kembali mencicit – _aah –_ permukaan dada dicubit gemas, kulit leher diuleni panas, Twelve berkeringat dan _keras._

Nine menatap tidak percaya. Wajahnya perlahan digerogoti semburat merah, dengan napas berat dan tersengal ia membuka pertahanan lemah kaki Twelve dengan lututnya yang mendesak; menyentuh sesuatu yang _terbangun_ disana, suara Twelve semakin eskplisit dan porno terdengar. Nine tidak tahan ingin mencumbu bibir sang pemuda. Mishima Lisa bisa saja melihat mereka.

Kepalanya yang pintar tidak bisa memungkiri fakta janggal; kenapa Twelve tidak kunjung terbangun meskipun sentuhan-sentuhan cabul telah dilayangkan kepadanya? Cubitan di dada, gigitan di leher dan bahu, bahkan remasan pada bagian _pribadi_ terlalu _banyak_ untuk tidak disadari. Bahkan pemuda berambut cokelat itu mendesah-desah di bawahnya, alis terus bertaut gelisah dengan tangan meremat kursi di bawahnya; namun Nine tidak perduli, itu lebih baik daripada Twelve yang terbangun kemudian menonjok wajahnya karena merasa terkotori.

Nine tidak merasa bahwa ia tidak harus membuka pakaiannya, ataupun fabrik-fabrik yang menghalangi aktivitasnya. Ia mengangkat pinggang Twelve ke udara, dengan cepat menurunkan celana selutut beserta pelapis dalam yang menjadi pelindung terakhir Twelve; pemuda di bawahnya basah dan tegak, geliat-geliat tubuhnya melengkung di udara. Nine semakin berkabut.

Pada akhirnya hasrat memblokir semua logika sehat. Arata Kokonoe mencium bibir Hisami Touji; segera melumat permukaan bibir yang mendesah dan gelisah, beradu dalam ruang mulut yang basah dan merekah. Dada Twelve refleks naik karena tubuhnya melengkung kaget; Nine sudah menginvasi _akses_ dengan dua jemari –ia menggerakkannya pelan dan sensual, rematan Twelve beralih pada bahu tegapnya.

" _ngh –ah "_

Ia melepas pertautan bibir –benang saliva tertarik kemudian terputus, Nine menggigiti telinga memerah dengan gemas. Invasi jemari bertambah, tiga anggota telapak tangan itu melesak paksa. Twelve mendesah ngeri; matanya masih terpejam, setitik air mata menetes dari pelupuk dan Nine menyingkirkan rambut basah yang menempel –ia mencium kening itu sayang.

"Twelve . . "

Desah Twelve naik beberapa oktaf; pemuda yang _diperkosa_ itu meringis sakit, Nine berusaha mendorong _dirinya_ agar bisa menyatu seutuhnya. Napas Twelve jadi cepat dan panas. Bibirnya terbuka dan tidak henti mendesah, keringat membasahi pakaiannya dan Nine masih berusaha mendesak; pemuda berkacamata itu memejamkan matanya, merasakan betapa _menakjubkan_ Twelve yang menggenggam dirinya.

Bahkan otaknya tidak bisa menjabarkan perasaan fantastis dari senggama ini; ia dijepit begitu kuat, Twelve seolah menghisap dirinya kedalam dengan sensasi lembut dan panas yang menyatu. Nine semakin tidak sabaran, pinggang rampingnya mulai bergerak perlahan dan ia mengajak Twelve untuk bangun; tubuh Twelve direngkuh dan dada mereka bertabrakan, saling beradu detak jantung yang berpacu kuat dan cepat seperti hasrat mereka.

" _ngh_. . Twelve. ."

Bibir Nine menjelajahi dada Twelve yang masih terbungkus pakaian; ia memejamkan mata dan menghayati, dada berdesir perih dalam lampiasan hasrat dan perasaan yang begitu tidak sinkron. Desah Twelve berubah jadi serak dan _sedikit, sedikit feminin_ –Nine memegangi pinggang kurus yang dihentaknya, terbesit kejahilan untuk meremas bongkahan pantat yang terasa kecil dan empuk.

" _hah . .ah. ."_

Kepalanya pusing; gerakan pinggul kian frontal, Twelve terlonjak-lonjak dan histeris dalam erangannya. Nine memeluk kepala pemuda itu kedalam dadanya; ia _dekat, dekat, dekat,_ tangan Twelve melingkar sempurna di punggungnya dengan kaki-kaki mengakang membiarkan Nine bergerak sesukanya.

Fokus Nine terbelah karena kursi tempat mereka; atau tempat ia _memperkosa_ berderit cukup keras. Twelve menitikan air mata dengan decitan nikmat, punggungnya lagi-lagi melengkung puas ketika pemuda itu sampai pada batasnya. Pakaian Nine terciprati _air manis_ sang submissive; Twelve masih mempertahankan desah dan erangnya, hingga akhirnya benar-benar menjerit ketika Nine menghentak titik terdalam kemudian menyemburkan dirinya disana; _di dalam._

Ia merasa lelah luar biasa; batinnya bernapas lega dan sakit, ia telah menodai apa yang ia cinta. Nine menatap Twelve yang terpejam dan terengah-engah, kedua alisnya kembali rileks hingga akhirnya Nine kembali mendaratkan ciuman pada bibir basah itu; berbisik dan meminta maaf dengan linangan air mata menetes.

Telapak tangan kurus memegang wajahnya. Nine tersenyum.

"aku tahu kau bangun, Twelve."

Yang disebut namanya membuka mata; balas tersenyum khas malaikat, iris cokelat ikut melinangkan air matanya.

"aku menyukai _nya,_ Nine."

 _Menyukai apa; siapa? Mishima Lisa, atau senggama mereka?_

Nine tidak perlu bertanya. Five akan datang dalam mimpi buruknya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _At last I only have myself._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Danke, Tchüß!

 _Ore_


End file.
